


Never.

by 100x100karen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100x100karen/pseuds/100x100karen
Summary: I wrote it with blood and with tears in my eyes.I like to hurt my feelings.





	Never.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it with blood and with tears in my eyes.  
> I like to hurt my feelings.

Reiner and Berthold were going to Wall Maria, Bertold was sit on Reiner's shoulder in the Armored Titan form. Running fast through the countryside, through Shiganshina's city and finally they arrived to the wall. Reiner climbed up and transformed back to his human form. Berthold placed his pack of food on the floor.  
"It was a nice idea to take a day off."  
Berthold said to Reiner, without thinking twice.  
"Did you forgot why we're here?"  
"No, I didn't. I can't forget... Annie..."  
"I don't know how to help her. I thinked a lot about it. I think she will die here..."  
Berthod looked at Reiner, while his titan's scars were disappearing in steam.  
"Reiner, I'm..."  
Reiner stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"I know what you're going to say. We were brainwashed from the day we came to life."  
"Please..."  
"I KNOW, BERTHOLD."  
"I'm sorry. I just wanted to think about something else, at least for a moment."  
Reiner took the other man shoulders between his hands.  
"I didn't intended to shout at you."  
"It's allright. Are you okay?"  
Berthold caressed Reiner's cheek.  
"I'm fine, I'm just tired. Let's eat."  
Reiner turned around, taking the food from the pack. He handled a fruit and a loaf of bread to Berthold, then left a big water bottle on his side and took his portion of food. They started to eat.  
"You know, Berthold... That topic of yours will get us killed. The Marley people will kill us."  
"But they're not here. And Zeke will not come here so soon."  
"You're helpless."  
Berthold smiled a bit. He looked at the Earth curving at the horizon, then he pointed at it.  
"Ehi Reiner, look."  
"What? I can't see anything."  
"It's freedom."  
Reiner smiled.  
"I would love to see my homeland again. The sea."  
"You want to go from a war to another, Bert."  
"If we were born in the other faction, we wouldn't were forced to do it."  
"We decided to train, also because we were obliged. Did you forget it?"  
"No. Stop assuming I forget things."  
"You talk like you are regretting what you decided."  
"I..."  
Berthold glanced at Reiner.  
"I do. I regret it."  
"I know. But that are the orders, we are obliged Berthold. For Marcel, for Annie."  
"I still think about them. Everyday. But I also want to go home."  
"I know. But we can't fail."  
Berthold bended his head down, eating his apple slowly.  
"I miss home."  
Reiner slided next to him, embracing his waist with his free arm.  
"I want to end this as soon as possible. I want to forget everything about this place and go home with you and Annie. And I want to find peace in the day of my death. But we are warriors, we'll never find peace."  
Berthold glanced at him.  
"I'd love to have a taste of peace right now, if I could."  
Reiner turned at him.  
"You look nervous."  
"I'm sorry."  
The blonde man got closer to the other's face.  
"Don't worry."  
He kissed his lips slowly, closing his eyes and breathing Berthold's scent. His body smelled like fresh laundry and steel. Berthold blushed as a kid.  
Reiner laughed, holding his belly.  
"It was just a kiss, Bert."  
"You're a terrible friend! You knew it would have ended with me embarassed as hell!"  
"Sorry, sorry. Come here..."  
Berthold didn't let Reiner spell it a second time, he hugged him, his scent was like burnt wood and leather.  
"Shut up, you big man."  
"I'm so tired of it. Acting friendly and good with people I have to slaughter."  
"You're a good actor, Reiner."  
"I know. And I hate it."  
The wind was blowing strong on the top of the wall, Berthold hugged Reiner tightly.  
"You're so warm..."  
"Have you finished your food?"  
Berthold nodded.  
"Do you remember the time when we were kids?"  
"...I do."  
"I loved to sleep together under the stars. Running into the wild towards this damned place."  
"I remember we worked so hard to come here. It was a great effort for us, as kids. If I were to repeat the training now, I could pass it in a blink."  
"Yes, me too."  
Reiner hugged Berthold too.  
"We were so little. And we changed a lot from then."  
"You were a bit chubby."  
"I wasn't."  
"Admit it!"  
"Oh yeah, and you were tall and thin! As now. But less dumb!"  
"Hey, don't be rude!"  
They laughed at eachother.  
"You're such a man, Reiner. You grew up strong and handsome. Every girl would look at you in admiration."  
"Not true at all. I'm not tall and dark haired as you."  
"But I'm shy and sweaty. No girl looks at me. They all have eyes for you."  
"Strange... I would've said the same."  
They smiled at eachother. Then, Berthold stood on his feet.  
"It's refreshing, this pure air."  
"Yes. And the good company. We didn't spent a moment by ourselves in months."  
"I was thinking that... When I look at you, Reiner, I feel like I'm home."  
Reiner smiled and stood up righ next to Berthold.  
"You do?"  
"Yes. But then I remember all... And suddenly the word 'home' is accompanied by 'sadness'."  
"I wish we could forget everything, even for a moment."  
Berthold looked at Reiner, concentrated on lookin the horizon. Before he could even think, Berthold reached his face with his hands and glanced at Reiner's eyes.  
"I'll never leave you here, in this hell, alone."  
Reiner caressed Berthold's hand, then placed it on his heart.  
"You'll always be here. I'll never forget you."  
Berthold got closer to the other man face.  
"What are you doing Bert?"  
"What my heart tells me to do."  
He kissed Reiner's lips lightly, with both eyes closed. He tasted his mouth the first time, just a few minutes ago, as a game. But this time he wanted to fix Reiner's taste on his mind.  
"You're a terrible kisser, Bert..."  
Reiner hugged his waist with the other hand and let his tongue slip into Berthold's mouth. The other man was surprised, but he played it cool and licked Reiner's lower lip. They kissed again and again, more passionately. Berthold pushed Reiner, that tripped on the tablecloth and fell down to the ground with his butt. Berthold continued to kiss him, sitting onto him.  
"Am I improving?"  
"Yes, you are."  
Reiner caressed Berthold's head, holding his hand.  
"But you're easily distracted."  
Reiner pushed him up and turned him fastly to lay down. Reiner let his body press Berthold's, whilst kissing his lips more passionately.  
"I love you. You're the only one I have left, Reiner..."  
Berthold was caressing his square face, glancing straight at his eyes.  
"I will take you back to home, Berthold."  
They looked at eachother, Reiner's eyes were lucid, a teardrop fell on Berthold's shirt.  
"I love you."  
"What's wrong?"  
Reiner sat on the ground, drying his eyes with his shirt.  
"It's... Nothing."  
He lied to Berthold and to himself. But the other man hugged him, caressing him delicately.  
"You're not alone. You'll never be."


End file.
